SkyeHigh
by probieprincess
Summary: My first story, so please be nice:  a 14-year-old girl shows up at NCIS in connection with an 8-month-old cold case... what does she have to do with Ziva? T for mentions of abuse. Epilogue is uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Skye- High

a/n this is my 1st fanfic ever so PLEASE be nice!

Washington Navy Yard Main Gate… Normal pov

Skylar leaned back in the leather bus seat. One half of her wanted to turn back, and run. The other half- the slightly rational half- knew that if she went back, she would die. The bus stopped. "Washington Navy Yard" the bus driver announced. This was it. There was no turning back now. She got off the bus and walked up to the security guard at the gate, careful to hide her black eye.

"Do you have any type of I.D. kid? You look too young to have a driver's license." Skye couldn't help but notice his voice. 8 months of paranoia had helped her ability to judge a person's character by his or her voice. He didn't sound like a threat.

"I've got a student I.D., Sir," she said, pulling it out of an overstuffed backpack.

NCIS Squad Room… Ziva's pov

"Grab your gear; we've got a break in the Lt. Davidson case." Gibbs walked into the squad room, holding a fresh cup of coffee. This was his, maybe, 8th cup of the day, and it was only 8:30 a.m. 8 months, and we are just now getting a break?

"Where are we going, Boss?" Leave it to McGee to ask the questions.

"Lt. Davidson's house. Ducky thinks she may have a kid."

"So we are looking for evidence of this kid?" My turn to ask the questions. Gibbs added as he walked past me, "And by the way, Ziva, this is only my second cup of coffee." Maybe Abby is right, maybe Gibbs is telepathic.

NCIS Parking lot…Skye's pov

Here I was, walking toward the building with the security guard. Time seemed to stretch on FOREVER. Every second I spent out in the open was one more second I gave him to find me. I heard a car pull up behind me. Then I heard the voice that scared me to death every time heard it.

"SKYLAR ELIZABETH DAVIDSON, GET BACK HERE!" I took off at a dead run towards the building, and burst through the door just as he caught up to me.

NCIS Lobby…Normal pov

Ziva stepped out of the elevator right as Skylar ran through the door and Ethan Davidson got a choke-hold on her. Skye started struggling, and shouted "I need to talk to Special Agent David!" Ziva looked up at the sound of her name, and ran towards where the altercation was taking place. She shoved Ethan off of Skylar, and Tony, who had caught up to Ziva, held him off her. Ziva checked her for injuries.

"Boss, that's Lt. Davidson's husband." McGee whispered to Gibbs while they were walking up.

"McGee, cuff him. Ziva, take the girl to Ducky and check her injuries. DiNozzo, with me. We're gonna interrogate Ethan."

(Phoof)


	2. Chapter 2

Skye-High

a/n Hey look, it's my second chapter! I hope you like it btw its really short, but the next few will be really long, I promise!

Autopsy… Normal pov

"Hold still, my dear!" Ducky said after Skylar squirmed for the thousandth time.

"I'm sorry Doctor Mallard." She said after he finished wrapping up her hands.

"I prefer to be called Ducky"

"Ok, Ducky" Skylar said skeptically.

"Ziva, may I have a word with you?" Ducky said, and they exited autopsy.

"Ziva, I have seen these types of injuries before."

"She was in a fight, Ducky. It is pretty obvious what happened," Ziva interrupted.

"No, there are some wounds that are not consistent with an altercation like you described."

"Then what are they consistent with?"

"I believe this child may have been abused," Ducky said.

Interrogation… Normal pov

"So, Ethan. What is your connection to the girl in the lobby?" Tony circled Interrogation. This had always been his favorite part. The part where he could go straight out and ask the questions.

"I don't like her," Ethan replied. He was being honest. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Why don't you like her?" Gibbs asked. "Is she your daughter?"

"My wife had an affair while she was deployed. Skye's not really my daughter."

"That makes sense," Tony replied to this revelation about their dead lieutenant, "My friend Abby, she says that blonde on blonde doesn't make brunette."

"But that's not an excuse to prevent her from coming to talk to us, let alone try to kill her," Gibbs added, then leaned closer, "unless you have something to hide."

"I don't have anything to hide! And I didn't try to kill her!"

"Then why did you try to hide her from us? And how?" Tony asked from the corner where he was standing, "Was she a witness to be disposed of?"

"Witness to what? You think I killed Claire, don't you?" Ethan replied, getting louder with each word, and standing up to meet Tony's eyes. Tony calmly looked Ethan in the eyes and asked, "Did you?"

"Why was she looking for me specifically?" Ziva asked, still slightly stunned by what Ducky had said.

"Well, you and her share many traits…" Ducky said, already mentally preparing the psychological evaluation he knew Gibbs would ask for.

"Like what?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Well, we'll start with the obvious: you're both brunette."

"Yes, and so are millions of other girls. Your point?"

"And when I told her I preferred to be called Ducky, she had the same response as you did when I said the same thing to you 6 years ago, and it sounded exactly the same as you did."

"I noticed something too," Ziva added.

"What was that, my dear?"

"She looks just like Tali"

(Phoof)


	3. Chapter 3

Skye-High

a/n THANK YOU 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!

Skye watched as Doctor Mallard- oh, wait, he preferred to be called Ducky- walked back through the sliding glass doors and over to his desk. She could still see Ziva through the glass. Ziva walked back towards Skylar.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Skye asked. She hated how young she sounded. The silence was also pretty unnerving. Ziva picked up Skylar's backpack, and Skye jumped off.

"The table's cold," Skye said, trying to break the silence.

"You are not the first person to say that"

Squad room

"What do we got on the girl?" Gibbs asked, ready for McGee to pull up what he and Tony found. Tony walked up to the plasma TV, remote in hand.

"Skylar Davidson, 14-year-old daughter of Lieutenant Claire Davidson, and since Ethan just confirmed he's her stepfather, we don't know who her father is."

McGee took over, "Attends Puller High school on Quantico, as that is where her mother is stationed."

"Navy brat." Gibbs said.

McGee continued, "Plays volleyball, and maintains a 3.5 gpa." They heard the ding of the elevator, and Skylar and Ziva stepped out. Now that they were standing next to each other, he could see the similarities between the two. He jogged over to them.

"Ziva. Where are you taking her?" He nodded in the direction of Skylar.

"Conference room. Ducky had to reexamine Lt. Davidson's body, and I do not believe she would want to see it. "

"Ok." Gibbs walked back over to his desk.

Gibbs hit his computer once again, not happy with the fact that he couldn't figure out how to get into the conference room security camera.

"Boss." McGee said, walking over to Gibbs' computer and pulling the feed from the camera up on the plasma.

When Ziva walked back into the conference room, Skye was reading. She stood there for a minute, watching the fourteen-year-old. She sat down and Skye looked up. Ziva set down the bottle she had been carrying. "Thank you. It's been awhile since I had Dr. Pepper."

"So, what are you reading?"

"Maximum Ride," Skylar said, putting the book away.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye-High

Squad Room

Ducky walked over to the TV in the middle of the squad room and watched the girls quietly talking. McGee, who had not had a good look at the teenager, started to notice her. Short, wavy brown hair, blue eyes. From what he could tell, the black sweatshirt and blue jeans mostly covered the bruises and scars, but he could still see a couple. There was her black eye, around twelve hours old, and he could just barely see the new bruise forming around her neck, where Ethan had her in a choke-hold.

Without so much as a glance away from the screen, Gibbs said, "McGee, go baby-sit Ethan in Interrogation."

"But Boss, DiNozzo's doing it."

"Send him up."

"Boss," McGee protested, then felt Gibbs' hand connect with the back of his head. He looked up at Gibbs, only to be met with the world famous Gibbs-stare. According to contacts they had in Britain, British Secret Service Agent Malloy carried it back to England with him; and the last time they had contact, Malachi said Eli brought it back to Israel. So the Gibbs-stare really was world-famous.

"Yes, Boss," McGee gave in, and walked off toward Interrogation.

"Talk to me Duck," Gibbs said.

"Do you want the physical or psychological evaluation?"

"Whatever you think is necessary, Duck."

"I'll start with the physical. Her left eye is black, meaning the assailant was most likely right-handed."

"Well, that narrows it down a lot," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, defensive wounds on her hands, her entire body was covered in bruises."

"Classic abuse," Gibbs translated for himself.

"Do you want the psychological evaluation?"

"Do I even have to answer that?"

"You have a point, Jethro. She's withdrawn, which is a common thing in the aftermath of abuse. I have also noticed that there many aspects of personality that she has in common with our Ziva." That got Gibbs' attention.

"Like what?"

"Stubborn arrogance, first of all. From what I can tell, she fights her battles silently, does not talk about her feelings. When she does talk, it's to a few specific people."

"Who?"

"Whomever she trusts. And she does not trust easily."

"Anything else?"

"She is also like Ziva in the respect that she has a tendency to refuse medical care. It was a fight to dress her wounds."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs said, about to end the conversation.

"I'm not done yet. Ziva mentioned that Skylar looks like someone named Tali. When I asked her to explain, she became completely silent." Tony walked up behind them.

"What did I miss, Boss?"

"Did Ziva mention anything to you about anyone named Tali?" Gibbs asked. If anyone knew, it was Tony.

"Not that I can think of…" Tony said, then thought…

FLASHBACK

"My little sister Tali was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing. She was sixteen and the best of us," Ziva said. It was 2005, and she and Tony were standing in front of the Embesero hotel, where Ziva had been staying.

END FLASHBACK

"TALI!" Tony shouted.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Tali is Ziva's little sister. She died at the age of sixteen in a suicide bombing."

"When did you find this out, Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"When Gibbs had me following Ziva, after Kate died. After Gibbs brought me pizza. I was standing out in front of the hotel and Ziva followed me out. We were talking."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Looking up Tali David, on it Boss," Tony knew what Gibbs wanted. He went over to his computer and typed into the search engine "Tali David."

His computer beeped. "Got a hit." He started reading aloud from his computer. "Tali David: joined Mossad at the age of 14, was killed two years later trying to stop a suicide bombing. Apparently the bomb had a tamper resistant circuit, and when she tried to disarm it, it exploded."

"That's terrible. Ziva must have been devastated." Ducky exclaimed.

"DiNozzo, put a picture of Tali up on the plasma," Gibbs ordered. A picture appeared beside the picture of Skye. "That's…" Gibbs started.

"Uncanny," Tony finished.

"There are some differences," Gibbs said, "their noses are different shapes," he said, pointing at the screen, "and Tali's eyes were brown. Skye's are blue."

"Skye's too old to be Ziva's daughter, let alone Tali's."

"That leaves only one option," Gibbs said.

"Sisters," Gibbs and Tony said together.

a/n did anyone notice the reference to the episode "Dead Man Walking" in chapter 2? Btw, the flashback in this chapter was from season 3 episode 2 "Kill Ari: Part 2"


	5. Chapter 5

Skye-High

Conference Room

"Why did you not run before?" Ziva asked.

"I have. This is the farthest I've gotten." She was crying now. Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but Skye cut her off. "Do you know what that's like, not knowing if it's safe to go home from school? To go to sleep at night, not knowing if you'll wake up?" She didn't notice that she was raising her voice.

"Sit down," Ziva said calmly. She took out her phone and sent Tony a text, "turn the camera off." She sat and watched the camera until the red light turned off. When it did, she turned back to Skylar.

"Why did you have them turn off the camera?" Skye asked.

"This is not relevant to the case. But it is important."

"What?"

"I know what that is like. I did not live through it as long as you did, but I know what it is like." Skye did not have any more questions, so Ziva continued, "Almost two years ago, I was sent on a mission to kill a terrorist. I was caught by some of his men, and held there. Every day for three months I was interrogated and tortured. Sometimes by the same men, sometimes different ones." Ziva paused, holding back tears. Skye looked up from where she was staring at the table.

"How did you get out?"

"Tony- Agent DiNozzo- thought I was dead, and came to kill whoever was responsible. He, Gibbs, and McGee found me there, and brought me home." Ziva looked Skylar in the eyes, and said, "Do you think you can tell me now?" while texting Tony "turn it back on."

Skylar watched the red light turn back on, then started, "This is the farthest I've gotten because I planned it, and had someplace to run to. Also, the last time he hit me," she gestured to her eye, "it felt so much worse." Ziva nodded in understanding.

"It must have been the straw that broke the cow's back," Ziva said. Skylar stared at Ziva like she had grown another head. "What American idiom did I mess up this time?"

"I think you mean 'the straw that broke the camel's back,'" Skylar said.

"Ok. One question. Why did you want to speak to me specifically?" Ziva asked. Skylar bent over and unzipped the front pocket on her backpack. "What the…" Ziva thought when Skylar pulled a paper out. Skye unfolded it.

"This is why," It was a DNA match. "It means that I'm your half-sister."

Squad Room

"Well, we were right," Tony remarked. He looked up, and could see Ziva and Skylar step out of the conference room. They walked down the stairs, and into the bullpen. Skylar sat down at Ziva's desk.

"Do you have an iPod or anything to listen to?"

"Yeah," Skye said while pulling it out of her backpack. Ziva walked over and joined Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky.

"Why did you have Anthony turn off the camera, my dear?" Ducky asked.

"It was something that is already on record. I did not want you three to feel guilty about it again," Ziva replied, her eyes on the floor. They knew by the look on her face what she was talking about.

"Somalia," Gibbs stated. It was more of a statement than a question, then said, "About the DNA match, Ziva. Don't forget rule number 3."

"Never believe what you are told… double check. I know. I was thinking of going down to Abby and having her redo the DNA test. But I am pretty sure. She looks almost exactly like my late sister." Gibbs' cell phone rang. He answered it, and Ziva could hear Abby yelling on the other end.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! I finally got a match on the print on the murder weapon!"

"Calm down Abs, I'll be right there," He closed his phone, "Ziva, bring Skylar. We're going down to Abby's.

Abby's Lab aka "Labby"

Music was blaring when they walked into Abby's lab.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled, then walked over and turned the music down. "What do you got, Abs?"

"Well, I matched the prints on the baseball bat to Ethan Davidson, Lt Davidson's husband and the suspect we have in Interrogation. And I matched the hair we found in her living room. Sort of. CODIS kicked out a partial match to Lt Davidson, but not enough to be her. But it's obviously either a son or daughter of hers, and it doesn't match Ethan at all. So we need to find two people, the kid and their father."

"Abby!" Gibbs and Ziva yelled in unison.

"What?"

"We know where the kid is." Gibbs said.

"Where?" Skylar stepped out from behind Ziva.

"Right here," Skye said.

"OHMYGOD! Who's her father? Why does she look so much like Ziva?" Abby yelled.

"Abby, this is Skylar Davidson. She is Claire Davidson's daughter," Ziva said.

"Why does she look so much like you?"

"She is my half-sister, father's side."

"So you mean that HE'S her father?" Abby said, putting emphasis on "he" so they knew who she was talking about. Gibbs turned to Skylar.

"Skye, you're going to stay down here with Abby. Ziva will be back in an hour to take you home."

"Ok."

The hour was spent reading and listening to her iPod. It was a little bit hard, considering the fact that the music Abby was listening to was so loud.


	6. Chapter 6

Skye-High

Squad Room

"Gibbs, if we let Ethan out, he will come after Skye," Ziva pleaded.

"We can't keep him here, not with a $500-an-hour defense attorney breathing down our neck. They won't let us."

"Who? Miss Hart? She is not that cold-hearted."

"Not Miss Hart. But if you think he'll come after her, then put her into protective custody." He looked at his watch. "Ziva, take Skylar and go home." Ziva started to walk back to the elevator. "Ziva," he called out, stopping her, "You're going to school with her tomorrow." She nodded and continued to towards the elevator. Tony and McGee walked back into squad room after Gibbs sent Tony to get McGee from Interrogation.

"DiNozzo, McGee. We're going to go search the house. See if there's any signs Skye was living there."

Lieutenant Claire Davidson's house… basement

"So, he kept her hid in the basement?" Tony said as they walked over to the basement door.

"Makes sense. That's the only place we haven't checked." Gibbs replied.

"I can't believe someone would do this to their own kid," McGee said.

"He didn't, Skye's not really his," Gibbs said, taking out his lock-picking kit.

"But still, she is his wife's daughter," McGee argued.

"Probie, there are a lot of sick people out there. Lt Davidson just happened to be married to one of them," Tony said. Right about then Gibbs finished with the lock.

"DiNozzo, McGee. Shut up or I'll slap you so hard your grandchildren's cousins are gonna feel it."

"Yes, Boss," McGee and Tony answered together. They all pulled out their guns as a precaution, and Gibbs opened the door.

"There have to be hundreds," Tony said. There were at least several hundred paper cranes hanging from the ceiling.

"What are they for?" McGee wondered.

"Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes," Gibbs said.

"What?"

"It's a book. Kelly read it for a book report," Gibbs became silent at the memory of his daughter.

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"A girl gets leukemia. She tries to make a thousand paper cranes in accordance with an old Japanese legend, in an effort to rid her body of the illness."

"Does she make it?"

"No, she makes 644, then she's too weak to make any more." He took down one of the cranes and unfolded it. Then they could see what Skylar had written.

"I wish to be free."

Ziva's Car… between NCIS HQ and Ziva's apartment

Skylar was starting to get tired of the silence, so she leaned over and turned on the radio. She kept hitting buttons until she found the station she wanted. She grinned as a familiar introduction started to play. It was almost like the station knew who was in the car. Then the lyrics started.

"I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons

Finally content with a past I regret

I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness

For once I'm at peace with myself

I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long

I'm movin' on"

Skye started to sing along

"I've lived in this place and I know all the faces

Each one is different, but they're always the

They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it

They'll never allow me to change

But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong

I'm movin' on"

That line hit Ziva hard. The "home" where she didn't belong was Israel.

"I'm movin' on

At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me

And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone

There comes a time in everyone's life

When all you can see are all the years passing by

And I have made up my mind that those days are gone"

The song went into an instrumental, and Ziva picked that time to ask Skye a question.

"Skye, what station are we listening to?"

"Country. I'm not exactly normal. I've never listened to pop under my own power. I've always listened to country." The third verse of the song started, but they weren't listening. "My mom loved it, and I kinda picked up on it." She became quiet after mentioning her mother, and Ziva stopped pushing.

"Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road

I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on"

Skye spent the rest of the ride showing off the fact that she knew every song played by heart.

a/n This is what came of sitting in my room fighting off writer's block by listening to my Rascal Flatts CD's and folding paper cranes… the song Skye and Ziva were listening to is "I'm Movin' On" by Rascal Flatts, and the book Gibbs was talking about is SADAKO AND THE THOUSAND PAPER CRANES by Eleanor Coerr… I made it my mission when I was 13 to memorize every single Rascal Flatts song… they are amazing… and I read that book in elementary school


	7. Chapter 7

Skye-High

A/n forgot to do this before, so here's my disclaimer… I don't own NCIS… all I own are Skylar and Liz… you haven't met Liz yet… she's coming in this chapter. I also own what I swear is the world's smallest paper crane which is one of the cranes I made the other day fighting writer's block. Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

Puller High School… Main Hallway

"So, what is your first class, Skye?" They were walking through the halls of Puller High School towards Skylar's locker.

"English," Skylar said. She stopped at her locker and did the combination.

Skye? Where were you yesterday?" someone said from behind her. She turned around.

"Liz, it's ok. I'm fine," Skye said.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Liz said, noticing Skye's black eye. "Did he hit you again?"

"Liz, it's nothing. We'll talk about it later."

"Skylar, who is this?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, this is my best friend Liz. Liz, this is Ziva."

"Why's she here?" Liz asked.

"I said I'll explain later." The first bell rang. "Come on we don't wanna be late."

Abby's lab

"What do you got?" Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, Caf-Pow in hand, just like always.

"The DNA samples match, they're half-sisters- father's side," she said, reaching for her Caf-Pow.

"Not yet. Prints on the bat?" Gibbs said while holding it out of her reach.

"No. But the prints on the gloves you guys found? Mother lode. All of them match Ethan. And there is a wood splinter on one of them that matches the bat. And the blood on the bat matches Claire. So we have evidence. All we need is either an eye witness or a confession. Why don't you get the warrant? Then his lawyer can't do anything about it," Abby said.

"Abs, the lawyer won't be able to do anything about the arrest, but once I get him into Interrogation the lawyer won't let him talk. What would the point be?" he asked.

"You have a point, O Great One," she said.

Puller High School… English Room

They were the first ones in the classroom, so Skye was sitting in on the front row of the room. And Ziva was basically interviewing the teacher.

"What do you know about Liz?" Ziva asked.

"Her full name is Elizabeth Monroe; her dad is Corporal Robert Monroe. Skye and Liz have been friends since kindergarten."

"Her father is a Marine?" Ziva asked.

Meanwhile, Skye and Liz were whispering, softly enough that Ziva and their teacher couldn't hear them.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Liz asked.

Skye leaned in and said, "I did it." Liz's eyes widened.

"You ran?"

"I had to. I had to tell them what I saw that night. And," she leaned closer and softened her voice to where it was nearly inaudible, "Ziva's my half-sister."

"Why'd she have to come with you?"

"I don't know. I think they called it 'Protective Custody' or something like that. Whatever it is, they think he's gonna come after me." Skye said. Liz watched Ziva, and Skye went back to her book.

NCIS HQ… Director Vance's office

"Do you have the papers?" Director Vance asked, without looking up from the paperwork he was working on when Gibbs barged through the door.

"Yep," Gibbs said, slamming the folder on the desk.

"Is she sure about this? This is a pretty big commitment," he asked.

"You know Ziva. She always thinks things through."

"Yes, but she also tends to think with her heart and not her head. And you know what happened last time she thought like that."

"I think she's learned her lesson. Do you have the information? 'Cuz I have the forms for you to fax to him."

"Machine's in there. Do you even know how to use one?"

"If I need help, I'll ask your assistant," Gibbs said, walking out the door.

Israel… Mossad HQ… Director David's office

"Director, you just received a form from Director Vance, but it was signed by Agent Gibbs." Mossad Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon walked into his boss' office. Eli hadn't exactly been the same since making up with his daughter 3 months before. He didn't swear under his breath in Hebrew every time anyone brought up NCIS anymore. And truthfully, Malachi was glad for that.

"What do they want?" Eli asked.

"I do not know. Maybe you should go through the papers," he said handing Eli the stack of forms. On the top was a handwritten note from Gibbs.

"Eli, did you know Lt Claire Davidson? DNA says you did. Specifically her daughter Skylar's. Basically, you have another daughter. If you have questions, you know how to reach me."

"_I thought this was about Ziva." _He thought, and then read further. _"Maybe it is."_ It said that Ziva was asking to take over custody of Skylar. As Skye's biological father, he officially had custody.

"Malachi, get my daughter, Agent Gibbs, and Director Vance on teleconference."

"Yes, sir."

NCIS HQ… Squad Room… 0400 hours

Gibbs looked around. At Tony, at McGee, at Ziva and Skye. Skye was completely absorbed in her book. Then he heard one of the MTAC techs call out from the catwalk.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent David, Director David is on teleconference for you. And he also wants to talk to Skylar." He nodded to Ziva, and she leaned over and told Skye to come with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Skye-High

**A/n anyone got an idea for a title for a crossover between NCIS and "Maximum Ride"? I've got an idea for a story but I can't post it until I get a name. Oh yeah, and sorry about the lack of updates, my Microsoft Office was acting up and I just fixed it. One more thing, I need to correct something on the last chapter: I made a mistake on the time Eli requested a teleconference…I said the time was 0400, and I meant 1600…0400 is 4 am, and 1600 is 4 pm. That part and most of this chapter take place after school.**

NCIS HQ…MTAC

Skylar sat down in one of the chairs in the back of MTAC, while Gibbs and Ziva walked over and faced the _huge_ screen at the front of the room.

"Shalom, Agent Gibbs," Eli said.

"Director DAH-veed," Gibbs said sarcastically. When he was referring to Ziva, he always pronounced it normal. But when he was referring to Eli, he always put emphasis on the first syllable.

"Shalom Ziva," he said.

"Shalom, Aba," she said.

"You are more than likely wondering why I called. Can you explain what you sent me?" He looked up from the stack of papers he was looking at.

"Custody papers." Now Eli was confused.

"For who?"

"Skylar Davidson, fourteen years old. Daughter of Lt Claire Davidson. According to a DNA match she's your biological daughter, so technically you have official custody. " Gibbs said.

"Claire Davidson," Eli said, "I recognize that name. Who is she?"

Ziva looked down at the file in her hands. "Back when you would have known her, she was an ensign."

"Now I remember. But who am I transferring custody to?"

"Ziva," Gibbs stated bluntly.

"May I see her?" Gibbs looked at Ziva. They looked at each other, and then Ziva turned around and called for Skylar. She stepped out of the darkness and faced the screen, and stared at Eli for a few minutes. Eli was the first one to speak.

"You are Skylar?" he asked, directing the question at Skye.

"Yessir," she said, hands clasped behind her back, staring at the floor. Upon saying this, however, she looked up at him. He thought for a minute; then spoke.

"Agent Gibbs, Skylar, I need to talk to Ziva alone." Gibbs nodded, and he and Skye exited the room.

Outside MTAC

Gibbs and Skylar walked out of MTAC and leaned on the railing on the catwalk, watching the squad room below them. Skylar was the first to speak.

"So, I take it he was my biological father."

"Yep."

"You don't seem to like him." That observation was met by a Gibbs-stare. "But you already knew that. So, other than my father, who exactly was he?"

"Other than being irritating?" he didn't want to tell her the whole story. She gave him a look that perfectly matched Ziva's when she was irritated. Gibbs laughed at that, and then tried hard to hide it.

"What do you think?" She was smiling now, the first real smile she'd had in months.

"Well, he's the director of Mossad. Basically, all agency directors are irritating." She looked at him innocently. "If you tell Vance I said that…"

"I won't tell. So, Mossad. What is that?"

"The Israeli equivalent of the CIA. That's where Ziva started."

Meanwhile, in MTAC

"She looks like Tali." Eli remarked after watching Gibbs and Skye walk out of the room.

"Yes, she does. There are some differences, though. Ones you cannot see from there."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, she has blue eyes." They continued the conversation until Ziva decided it was time to bring Gibbs and Skylar back into the room. When they walked in, Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Are you gonna sign the papers or not, Eli?"

"Yes, I will," he said, and with that took out a pen and signed the document.

Squad Room

DiNozzo watched as Gibbs, Ziva, and Skye walked out of MTAC and down the stairs. They were all three grinning. He had never seen Gibbs and Ziva smile that much, and he hadn't seen Skylar smile at all since she came.

"What happened, boss?" Tony asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen Eli give in that easily," Gibbs remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"He did not even put up a fight," Ziva said.

"He didn't?" McGee asked. This was a first. Eli had never given up that easy.

"Maybe it's because he owes us a favor," Gibbs said, sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah, but that's still not like him. He usually puts up a fight."

"I hope he does not try anything," Ziva said, watching Skylar. Skye was listening to her iPod and completely oblivious to what was going on.

"So, what are we going to do about Ethan's attorney?" McGee asked. Gibbs thought for a minute.

"DiNozzo, get M. Allison Hart on the phone."

"Why, boss?"

"Because, DiNozzo, she can find some loophole to crawl through and make Ethan waive his attorney."

"If anyone can find a loophole it's Miss Hart," McGee said.


	9. Chapter 9

Skye-High

"Mr. Gibbs, I don't see why you need me." Gibbs and M. Allison Hart were walking through the halls toward interrogation, and Miss Hart was struggling to keep up.

"Because, Allison, there is a risk that this man will come after her." Miss Hart had already been read into the investigation, and wanted to help.

"Then what do you need me for?" she asked.

"I need you to see if there's any way you can make him give up his lawyer. I can't talk to him if that lawyer's in there," Gibbs said.

"Why do you want me to do it?" she asked.

"You owe me. And you're supposed to be the best."

"At defending, not prosecuting. And I thought I paid you back by intercepting that report."

"Yes, and I thank you for that," he lowered his voice, "but do you want to see an innocent 14-year-old girl get hurt? She's hurt bad enough."

"No. I'll do it, but I'm not breaking any laws for you."

"Thanks, Allison," he said, and then they continued towards interrogation.

Abby's lab.

How is she?" Ziva asked Abby. Skylar was sitting on the floor in front of Abby's refrigerator, reading the same book she had been reading, and listening to her iPod.

"I don't know. She hasn't moved since she got here, except to turn the page in her book." They were watching Skye, and, as if sensing that they were looking at her, looked up. They went back to their conversation.

"That is normal, Abby. Ducky says she is acting the way I did after Somalia."

"But are you sure she's alright?"

"Give her some time. You have to remember she has been through a lot. She will be fine in a month or so, just wait." Ziva walked over to where Skye was sitting and leaned over.

"Skylar, it is time to go home." Skye got up silently and followed Ziva out the door.

Interrogation

"Are you sure you didn't kill your wife," Gibbs asked calmly. They knew he did it; all they needed was a confession.

"Don't answer that," Ethan's lawyer snapped before he could answer.

"You're overstepping your power, Mr. Burke," Miss Hart said.

"How?"

"Mr. Davidson is entitled to speak when he wants to."

"Have you informed Mr. Davidson of his Article 31 rights, Agent Gibbs?" Mr. Burke said, staring straight at Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, have we informed Mr. Davidson of his Article 31 rights?" She asked, her tone suggesting that she already knew the answer.

"Yes, we have. And, so, he has the right to remain silent. But, Burke, Ethan also has the right to speak. So you can't tell him not to speak."

"Alright," Ethan yelled, "I did it. I abused Skylar. But only because I couldn't let her tell you people what she saw." He said it before he could realize what he had done. He was beat. And Gibbs knew it.

"And what exactly did she see?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't answer that," Burke was acting like he hadn't heard Gibbs and Allison.

"Shut up, Eric." Gibbs was surprised when Miss Hart snapped at the other lawyer like that.

"I did it," Ethan said, "I killed Claire. Skylar saw everything. I hid her from you because I didn't want her to say anything. I tried to kill her too but she was so stubborn."

"I can't help you anymore," Burke said. He got up from his chair and left Interrogation. Gibbs got up and started handcuffing Ethan.

"Ethan Davidson, you are under arrest for child abuse, the attempted murder of Skylar Davidson, and the murder of Navy Lieutenant Claire Davidson." As he read Ethan his rights, Vance walked over and waited outside the door to interrogation. As Gibbs walked out, Vance walked alongside him.

"Tell Agent David that the custody papers went through. She's Skylar's legal guardian now," he whispered so Ethan couldn't hear.

Ziva's apartment (Italics are Skye's nightmare)

"_Skylar, get back here!" She was running through down the sidewalk, as fast as she could to get away from her stepfather. Her backpack was weighing her down. She ran to the bus stop and got on. She looked up at the driver and screamed. It was him, her stepfather. She looked at the passengers, and every one of them was him. She got off the bus, only to see that everyone on the street was him._

"Skye, wake up." Ziva was sitting on the couch, trying to wake up Skye.

"What?" Skye sat up on the couch where she had been sleeping. It took her a minute for her mind to register where she was.

"You had a night-horse. You woke up screaming." She paused and thought for a minute. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Skye's answer was short.

"Anything else?" Skye grinned.

"It's night_mare_, Ziva."

"Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?" Skye got up and looked out the window.

"I was running, and he was chasing me. And I got on a bus, and he was the driver, and all the passengers. Then I got off, and he was everywhere." She was crying.

"It is alright. McGee just texted me and said that Ethan was arrested," Ziva said.

"He was?"

"Yes. You do not have to worry about him anymore."

"Thank you."

**A/n Finally done! I was gonna get this up last week but power outages (The snow is officially up to my knees) and the internet going out because of the weather (Because the snow s up to my knees) kept me from doing it. The next chapter will be an epilogue. If I left any loose ends then tell me and I'll do something about it. And this is definitely not the last we'll see of Skylar, 'cause I've got a lot of sequels planned out. **


	10. Epilogue

Skye-High…Epilogue

"_I don't wanna spend another lonely night, I don't wanna spend another lonely night, I don't wanna spend another lonely night, ooooo prayin' for daylight." _They had found a set of speakers for Skye's iPod, and it was turned up as loud as it would go. And, of course, she was singing along. Just as the song ended, she walked into Ziva's room. Ziva was staring at a picture, sitting on her bed. Next to her was a box, of pictures.

"Who's this?" she asked, sitting down next to Ziva. Ziva held the picture out to Skye and pointed to each of the children in the picture as she spoke.

"This is…our older brother, Ari." She wasn't used to saying that, and had almost said "my". "And my younger sister-she would have been your older sister-Tali."

"Wow, Tali looks almost exactly like me." She paused for a moment, looking at the pictures. "What happened to them? I don't wanna bring up any bad memories, so…" she was cut off by Ziva.

"No, you deserve to know. Tali died in a suicide bombing, when she was sixteen. Ari…" she paused, trying to figure out how to tell Skye, "I was forced to kill him, about 6 years ago. Out of all the things I have done, that is the one I have never been able to put out of my mind."

They sat there for a minute, before Ziva picked up the picture and walked over to one of the boxes of pictures in her guest room, which was to be converted into Skylar's room. She went through the box until finding what she wanted, a picture of Skylar. She walked out of her guest room into her kitchen, and pulled a pair of scissors out of a drawer, and cut out the picture of Skye. Then she grabbed some glue out of another drawer and glued the picture of Skye to the picture of her and Tali and Ari.

After that, Ziva went over and taped the picture to the wall, right where she could see it.

Skye stood there for a few minutes staring at it, when the song playing in the background finally registered in her mind.

"_Sometimes, I wonder who you'd be today"_

**A/n ok, that's the end of the first installment of SkyeHigh. I pinky swear there will be sequels. I know what's gonna happen, but I'm also open to suggestions. The song Skye was listening and singing along to in the beginning of the chapter was "Prayin' For Daylight" by Rascal Flatts (I've made it very clear that I like them a lot) and the song at the end of the chapter and the song that inspired the entire story was "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney (I love him, too. But not as much as I love Rascal Flatts) wow, the epilogue was a lot shorter than I thought it would be.**


End file.
